ScoRo
by MRR94
Summary: A scorpius and Rose fiction. stafrting from their first meet all the way through to seventh year. They become best of friend but does that mean some heatache?


Today was 1st September and that meant the first day of school ever for me, Rose Weasley. A very small red-headed eleven year old surrounded by my family I walked up to the barrier at Kings cross, praying that I got through alright. What if the barrier turned solid as it had to my father and uncle in their second year? My little brother Hugo gripped my father's hand tightly as they walked through ahead of me, my mother waited behind with me.

"you a little scared Rosie?"

I can only nod.

"shall we go through together?" again, just a nod of agreement to my mother and I swallowed.

I closed my eyes and walked straight at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten, I kept walking and suddenly my mother by my side stopped. I daren't open my eyes, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the platform, the squawk of owls and mewing of cats, the giggling of teenage girls and the last minute goodbyes of students and their families. I opened my eyes just in time to see a young boy fly at me. Albus Potter launched himself onto me and gripped me in a tight embrace "missed you Rosie!"

"Albus don't be ridiculous she was at our house the night before last" My Aunt Ginny said to her youngest son, before attempting to straighten down his black mass of thick hair that was, as usual and to be expected, sticking up in all directions- it is impossible for him to look tidy. Al looked the image of my Uncle Harry, with bright green eyes that couldn't look sad if he tried, they were full of energy and exhuberance. I however looked a lot like my Aunt Ginny but with blue eyes and light curls in my slightly deeper-red hair, it was more Auburn than most of the family's.

"Al! I missed you too!" I beamed at him, reciprocating his hug. Albus Potter was by far my all-time favourite cousin. We were closer to each other than to anyone else due to our age range and of course the fact that our parents are inseperable. Me and Al had climbed trees together, gone swimming together- learned to fly together (which we are both amazing at, may I add), practically done everything together since we were in babygros.

Ginny rolled her eyes at my parents. "I caught that Aunt Ginny!"

Uncle Harry joined our little group, and hugged Aunt Ginny and then my mother and father respectively before turning his attention to me. My Uncle Harry had always been my favourite relative- though technically not related by blood- he was just so caring and patient and fair- which is hard when you have a prankster like James as a son. It was easy to tell that Aunt Ginny's temper, when it came to James, was a little shorter.

"so Rose, are you excited for Hogwarts. I'd imagine that if you're anything like your mother, you'll have its whole history memorised."

"yes sir! I have read both the original Hogwarts: A history and the revised edition. You feature a lot in that one Uncle Harry!"

I guess I am like my mother. I do tend to read any magical book I can, learn everything I can, but also I have stolen a few of my mothers muggle books. Some are stories, but also there are instruction books, teaching you to cook- (my mother likes to cook the muggle way sometimes... I have no idea why? I don't bother reasoning with her anymore)

James appeared out of nowhere followed closely by little Lily (who was crying, because she couldn't go to Hogwarts with her brothers till next year) and our cousin Fred, who like James was just going in to his third year.

"uggh! Rosie! I wouldn't bother hugging _**him, **_in a few hours he'll be a no-good snake!"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE-" Aunt Ginny gestured to a spot way above her head, "-WITH YOUR TEASING OF YOUR BROTHER, NOW APOLOGISE!"

"sorry little bro'" he said before ruffling Al's already mussed up hair, and running off with Fred to, by looks of it, have a go at teasing Victoire who was alone with her boyfriend Teddy, saying her last goodbyes. This would be Victoire's last time at Hogwarts and she had revealed at a family gathering during the summer holidays that when she graduated she and Teddy would get married before leaving to live in Paris for a while together while she worked in International Wizard Relations with the French Ministry and he played Quidditch for a French team. I laughed as I watched Teddy and imagined him trying to learn the language. He is incredibly intelligent but can only just speak English let alone a foreign language. I voiced my amusement to Al as our parents chatted about Auror Work at the ministry.

Teddy is an amazing Quidditch Player, he was a hufflepuff at school, and the best captain they had ever had, he was the first in 70 years to guide the yellow team to the Quidditch Cup in his final year.

"It's almost eleven Al! we had better get on the train" I told him. And we each gave our parents our final and seperate goodbye chats, before running as fast as we could with out luggage at the train.

An arm from behind helped pick up my luggage and place in on the train- giving me a massive hand seeing as, with me being so tiny, my trunk was almost as big as my body. I looked round to see who it was who had come to my aid, and found myself looking at a tall boy with blue-grey eyes and bright blond hair.

"thank you, Malfoy"

"anytime Rose."

Wait how did he know my name? My father had obviously moments earlier told me about him and his family, but there are so bloody many of us weasleys/potters is hard work for even me to keep up with all of our first names.

"Shall we find a compartment then Rosie?" Al asked me- interrupting my confused staring at Malfoy, I turned away from him.

"yeah course." and with that I was off to find an empty compartment- which we did, at the very end of the train. Me and Albus stored our luggage away and took our seats next to the window and facing each other.

"knock knock" said our pretty cousin Dominique as she entered the compartment, plonking herself down in the seat next to me. Dominique is the daughter of Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur, part veela, fluent french speaking and unlike the rest of us, her and her sister have the most beautiful golden blonde hair, their brother Louis is the only one in their family to have taken after the Weasley red-hair gene. Dom is also starting her first year today with us.

In total their are 4 Weasleys/potters starting school this year. Me, Al, Dom and Lucy (Uncle Percy's kid), and there are eleven Weasleys already at the School, at least one in each year. plus there is our extended family too; the Scamander twins- Luna and Rolf's sons and also Frank, Alice and Amanda Joy Longbottom.

Dominique started chatting away rapidly about Hogwarts- which house she wanted to be in (gryffindor naturally, but she wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw- 'after all it does mean that you're smart'), which lessons she would most like- "Well there's charms, we have Proffesor Bell for that, she's apparently amazing, plus I think it will be kind of fun, I can't wait to learn expelliarmus, of course that one probably won't be taught till later on in the year-" as much as I love Dom she really does know how to talk... a lot... I decided to ignore her and mouth the words 'exploding snap?' to Al, he nodded eagerly "-but herbology is being taught by Neville and he really does know how to make a boring plant interesting-"

The carriage door opened again and in came a sheepish looking Scorpius Malfoy...

"mind if I sit in here? there's nowhere else... nobody wants-" he looked hesitant and annoyed at what he had almost said but continued " ...everywhere else is full".

We all stared at him, looked at each other and shrugged, I nodded and he took his seat across from Dom and next to Al. He smiled at each of us in turn, who just sort of ignored him and continued about our business. He didn't seem at all perturbed by this- in fact it seemed almost natural to him to be ignored and instead he just grabbed a book from his trunk and began to read.

Me and Al began our game of exploding snap. Over the next few hours we had a few meaningless conversatiins, small talk about hogwarts, houses, chocolate frog cards, proffessors at hogwarts, the summer...

Then when me and all had finished playing snap and chess our subject changed to Quidditch.

"Now Albus. I absolutely love you. BUT you are incredibly wrong if you think that the Windermere Wasps are the best Quidditch team in Britain! thats pathetic. The Chudley Canons are by far the better team." Al looked offended at me dismissing his favourite team.

"The Canons haven't won anything in like 45 years Rose! How can you say that they're better than the wasps?"

"Trophies don't mean that you're the best-"

"-yes they do. thats what trophies were invented for! thats the _**point**_ of trophies"

"DOM! who is better the Wasps or the Canons...?"

Dom wasn't paying attention at all, although she loves being in the centre of a good conversation, it is usually always about girly things, mainly her new obsession- the wizarding band 'Majik', in particular their lead singer Sebb Flitterby, but Dom is definitely not interested in Quidditch. At her involvement in the conversation she merely looked shocked and stuttered.

"well personally I think that although both teams are great, the Canons do have some really good moves, but fail to really put them together properly... and the Wasps are good, they do tend to win things but they are a team of egos, they are a group of individuals rather than a team. The harpies are the best team." ... We all turned to listen to Malfoy stunned at his new found voice, he had been silent all the way so far.

Al turned to look at me-

"he has a point Al."

We continued chatting until it was time to change into our school uniform.


End file.
